Heirs
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are on their mission to protect their heirs and in Salazar's case, to serve his. What will happen? RR, s'il vous plait. :D


Ok, this is yet another one of my fanfics that I have written not to long ago. It is pretty long and guess what! I even liked it! Ok, I hope you enjoy,  
  
Abby  
  
  
  
1 Heirs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
James Potter and Lily had just gotten married. Ah, it was a wonderful. Even thought Lily didn't know I was there James did for I go everywhere he goes. I treat him with great respect for he is my heir. He can't see me or touch me, just sense me. Oh yes, my name is Godric Gryffindor. I am just a mere spirit that has the duty to try to protect their heir. Unfortunately, Salazar Slytherin makes that extremely hard. His heir wants to kill my own and Salazar wants to kill me again. He is such an annoying bastard, causes only evil trouble. Anything his heir wants he tries to make come true. With Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, as his heir, it is impossible.  
  
James at the moment is having problems. Lily wants to have a baby but if Voldemort got a hold of them…it was a horrible thought. James tried to block it from his mind but was unable to so I helped him. He gave a sigh of relief and walked into the other room. I followed to see him in the room with his wife. I smiled, what a perfect couple! Only if I could have had a wife…  
  
I swept the thought from my mind and turned back to the two which were both talking. Their voices were full of worry and sorrow.  
  
"Lily, if we have a baby Voldemort will try to take them away. He will do to anything to get his hands on them and use them in his plot," James said, placing a hand on his wife's lap. My smiled faded and I walked out of the room, curious to what I could do.  
  
I transported back to my old house that has been deserted for a long time. I just hoped that Salazar wasn't there at the moment to annoy me because I needed time alone to think.  
  
I walked into the living room to see Salazar standing if front of the fire, his eyes of gray fixed upon it. My insides boiled as he turned around and smiled. Great.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said, his eyes as cold as his heart. He walked into the other room and I went after him.  
  
"What is it that you want?" I asked, hoping it had nothing to do with the matter of James or the choice of the baby. He sat down in a kitchen chair and looked at the floor as he talked.  
  
"I want you to in force Potter to have a son," He said, his eyes darting up to me when he was done. I stepped back, knowing when he wanted something he would stop at nothing to make it work.  
  
"No," I said, walking out of the room and out the door of the house. Salazar followed me, his gray eyes getting colder. I kept on walking and he kept on following. After 5 minutes of walking I stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"I said no," I said again to him but this time I said it in his face. He stepped closer until we were inches apart, face to face.  
  
"I will make you say yes," he said, grabbing hold of my arm. Because ghosts can he touched by other ghosts I couldn't get out. He dragged me back to my own house and threw me into my old bedroom. I was forced into a chair.  
  
"My heir wishes that the Potter's have a son so he can make him become his slave. Usually he won't give much interest in many things he wishes but this one he is extremely focused on so I plan to make it happen," Salazar said as he placed one of his hands into his pocket and drew out his ghostly wand and pointed it up to me. I stood up and drew for my own.  
  
"Totalles," he whispered, waving his wand slightly. I was forced to sit back down and my wand fell to the floor. He smiled as he tied me to the chair with a simple spell. He disappeared away, leaving me there.  
  
*****  
  
I avaporated away and ran into the room with the Potter's. James sat on the couch with his wife Lily. They were talking in an uncertain way that puzzled me. I am Salazar Slytherin and my mission is to make James and Lily Potter have a son so that my heir can turn into his slave.  
  
I walked closer to the two of them and smiled as I saw that they were both worried and frightened, just like Godric. That fool Godric Gryffindor, thinking that he can beat me. Over any way a Slytherin is better than a Gryffindor, that was a true and an unchangeable fact.  
  
I turned back to James and ran into his weak mind. He was more than confused; he was puzzled over the flock's horn.  
  
If we have a son Voldemort will try to make him his servant, James Potter thought. Well, no shit Sherlock. But if we have a girl maybe Voldemort won't want her, no! He would just kill her! Ah! James Potter began to worry as he stood up and left the room with his confused wife who still sat on the couch.  
  
What an idiot. Are all Gryffindors like this? I followed Potter into the dining room as he paced back and forth, his mind racing.  
  
I took out my wand and waved it up at James as I whispered, "Moldoes." He stopped thinking abruptly and he started to speak out of tone and the words my heir has been dying to hear.  
  
"I am going to have a kid."  
  
I smiled as I disappeared away from the house and back to Godric's house with him still tied to the chair. He looked at me furiously but said nothing. So I was the one to start out a conversation.  
  
"James Potter has decided to have a child."  
  
*****  
  
It's 17 years later and I, Godric Gryffindor still have the job to help my heir. I protect Harry Potter, son of James who I use to look after. Harry if now 15 and is living at the Dursleys. This is my entire fault; I should have stopped Salazar from making James have a kid. I should helped Harry last year from Lord Voldemort. I should have stopped Voldemort from killing Lily and James.  
  
Salazar walked into my living room and sat down in a chair. I scowled, walking out of the room and into my bedroom. Salazar stood up and followed me into my room and closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and looked up at him with pure loath. He walked forward and sat in the very chair he once tied me to.  
  
"If this has anything to do with my heir, go the hell away," I said, still mad from what his heir almost did to my own. Salazar just sat there, no smile on his face. No look of annoyance either. He just merely sat there as if he couldn't hear me.  
  
"What is your problem?" I asked slowly but angrily, standing up from the bed. I walked out the room and back into the living room. Salazar followed me.  
  
"I need to speak to you," he said, his voice chilling. He sat down on the dirty old couch and took out his wand. I sat as he pointed it up at me. He stood up and walked forward and took out my wand. Perfect. Even though I am a true fighter I know when someone is being serious. Especially Salazar.  
  
Usually I won't let any ghost detach me of my wand but at the moment I have this feeling inside me that Salazar is going to try something that I will have control over but I won't be able to stop it. So I sat there, looking up into his cold gray eyes.  
  
"I suspect that you have heard that I heir has risen again Godric," he said, his eyes searching me. I nodded, the weird feeling still tickling my ghostly body.  
  
"And I believe that you know what I heir had tried to do to your heir," he continued, waving his wand carelessly in his hand. I nodded again, still not talking my eyes off him. He stopped and leaned right down next to me as he kept his wand pointing at me.  
  
"My heir has seen the power in your heir and is back to his original plan that he had 17 years ago," Salazar said, his cold breath on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but I quickly closed it again. I was just going to let him talk, and see what exactly he was saying.  
  
"So I have decided to give him a welcome home present…" Salazar said as a smile was swept onto his face. I stopped breathing for a moment and just looked at him, knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
"I want to give him Potter," he said softly in my face, the smile remaining but his eyes flashing with excitement. I tried to stand up but Salazar put a hand on each of my shoulders to keep me down. I gave no response.  
  
"I knew you were going to do this," Salazar said, stepping back and turning his back on me. He stayed that way for a few seconds and then turned around and flicked his wand at me.  
  
"Brodsces!" he yelled. Tight bounds tied me to the chair until I was unable to move. He swept forward until we were face to face and whispered the last words to me before he disappeared from the house.  
  
"Soon I will have 2 heirs and you will have none."  
  
*****  
  
I appeared in front of the house that Potter was in. My new heir, I thought to myself, a smile lurking onto my face. Because I am Salazar Slytherin, anything I do is for a reason. My heir had just renewed of his body just this year not to long ago. He and Potter met and they dueled and Potter excaped. My heir was extremely angry but was amazed by such power.  
  
He had talked to his Death Eaters about kidnapping Potter again and turning him but with Albus Dumbledore around it was impossible for any man or wizard alive to get him. That is when I made up this wonderful plan. For I was dead I could stun Potter and transport him to my heir. I would include a note saying this boy was from me and he would be pleased. Ah, what a perfect plan!  
  
I stepped into the house and walked down the hall into the kitchen. I saw 3 muggles sitting around the kitchen table eating to what looked like stuff horses ate. The youngest but largest one at the table was looking down to his food with distaste.  
  
It was then when a young boy of the age of 15 walked in, a large red mark on his face. I grabbed my wand as I stepped towards him. He stopped and looked to where I was and stepped back.  
  
I was dumb-funded. It was as if he could see me. Only truly powerful ones can see us, I told myself as I took yet another step forward. He backed out of the kitchen and ran up the staircase. I followed him up the stairs and into a small room.  
  
In the room there was a trunk opened at the foot of a tiny bed that the boy sat on, holding his wand and clutching at his forehead.  
  
His scar, I thought, remembering the leftover mark my heir had placed upon the boy many years ago. My heir had tried to kill him because he was fed up with all of this bullshit and instead of killing him he just left a mark on the boy's head and almost killing himself.  
  
I stepped closer to Potter who looked back up to me and raised his wand. I knew that he still went to Hogwarts so he was not allowed to do magic during summer vacation.  
  
Godric made up that stupid rule, not I. He thought it was best and I was voted out. God, I hate him for that. I plainly just hate him.  
  
"Who are you?" Potter asked me, standing up from the bed and lowering his wand. I lowered my wand also and walked over to the bed and sat down. Potter took a step away from the bed and towards the door. I raised my wand again and pointed it at him. He stopped.  
  
"Sit down Harry," I said. Why don't I find out why my heir wants the boy so badly? This tempted me until it took over my mind and a smile appeared on my face. Harry walked towards the bed and sat down but as far away from me as possible. Predictable.  
  
"Who are you?" Potter asked again, his mind urging to know who this man was. Salazar scooted over next to Harry and placed a hand on his lap. The hand didn't go through but an icy chill when down Harry throat.  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the makers of Hogwarts," I said slowly, seeing the chill of excitement on the boy's face. I grabbed the wand he was holding and threw it across the room until it hit the wall and bounced off onto the floor.  
  
"I want to know what power you posses," I said softly as Harry looked after his wand. He turned his head back at me and I saw he had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Me, have power? You have to be kidding," He said slowly. I stared into his bright green eyes and annoyance filled me. If he didn't know that how did Voldemort…?  
  
"Stupify!" I yelled out of the blue. Harry eye's filled with fright as the spell hit him and he fell onto the floor. I stood up and leaned down to him and picked him up. The boy shivered as I scooped him into my hands and out the door. I walked out of the house and disappeared back to Godric's house. I walked in and walked into the living room with Godric still tied to the chair. He saw Harry and his eyes widened.  
  
"He could see me," I said to him. He seemed surprised by this too for his eyes grew even larger as he tried to get out of the chair.  
  
*****  
  
I looked at Salazar who was holding Harry in his arms. This was unbelievable. If Harry could see and be touched by us, he must have more power than I thought. I tried once again to get out of the bounds that tied me to the chair.  
  
Salazar walked out of the room and out of sight. I tried once again but it was useless. I looked around as far as I could and I saw a potion bottle lying on the ground. I focused on it until it flew over to me and into my hand. The hand that was the loose.  
  
I banged my hand up as high as I could and slammed it against the bottle. I shattered into millions of pieces and one piece remained on the hand rest. It was big enough so I started to run the rope on my hand against it and after awhile it came off. I untied the rest of the rope that tied me to the chair and then I ran after Salazar.  
  
*****  
  
I walked into the kitchen with Harry still in my arms out cold. I placed him on the counter that was covered in dust and took out my wand. I waved it once and a piece of parchment appeared. I read the writing written upon it.  
  
Dear my heir,  
  
This is a gift. He is stronger than you know so be careful. I have experienced with his power so I would know.  
  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
I smiled and placed the piece of parchment onto Harry and waved my wand once again. He disappeared with the letter. That was when Godric came bursting in.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. I just continued smiling just wondering how my heir would react. Godric stepped forward and slapped me across the face as he screamed, "YOU JACKASS!" Then he walked out of the room and slammed the kitchen door close.  
  
I touched the place where Godric slapped me and just smiled. Now he is alone and has no one to protect. He has failed.  
  
Then I started to laugh.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne as he continued to think on how he could capture Potter. That was when Lucius Malfoy came bursting in. He was a holding a young boy, his face hidden in the shadow.  
  
"What is this Lucius?" Voldemort asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the boy. Lucius stepped forward as bowed with the boy still in his arms. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"I found this in the hold captive cells," he said as he nodded down to the young boy. Voldemort stood up and walked forward and got a closer look at the bundle. It was Harry Potter.  
  
"Was there anything else with him?" Voldemort asked as he touched Harry's face. He was stone cold and he was breathing slightly. Stunned.  
  
"Yes, this note," Lucius said as he nodded down to the piece of parchment on Harry's lap. Voldemort picked it up and read it. He smiled.  
  
So, it was true that Salazar had heard of the duel. There was only one thing that puzzled him. How could have he experienced Potter's power? Also, how did he get past Godric Gryffindor? Voldemort pocketed the letter and he gave his order.  
  
"Give him to me," he said. Lucius handed Harry over. When Voldemort had Potter in his arms he was extremely surprised. The boy is light, Voldemort thought, walking past Lucius and out of the room. He walked up the stairs to the 3 floor and walked into his bedroom. He placed Harry on the bed and then walked out.  
  
*****  
  
I ran out of my house as fast as I could and kept on going. I was worried and surprised at the same time. How could this be? How could Harry see and be able to be touched by Salazar? The question stayed in his mind as he came to a large oak tree. I sat down in its shade it provided.  
  
I sat in silence as my mind was deep in thought. Then the thought of losing my heir came to mind and I quickly swept it away. I couldn't think that way or I would lose my confidence. And if that happened I would lose all hope.  
  
After thinking for a period of a half of an hour I rose, wondering how James would react. The memory of James reappeared. The way Salazar was holding me to watch Voldemort torture James. Then Voldemort facing Lily…I stopped as I stood up and walked away.  
  
I wasn't going to stand this. I was going to save my heir. No matter what.  
  
  
  
How was it? Should I continue? Is it long enough? PLEASE R/R!!!!!!! 


End file.
